


O, Death

by JadeyKins



Category: SuperWhoLock Au - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeyKins/pseuds/JadeyKins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Fanwork Fridays Challenge of the SuperWhoLock the Comic on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	O, Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SuperWhoLock the Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27689) by Alanna. 



> Done for the Fanwork Fridays Challenge of the SuperWhoLock the Comic on Tumblr.

Gwen had her gun up and pointed at the stranger. Not that it would do her any good. She’d had her suspicions when she’d followed Jack. Even though Jack had attempted to hide the research, she’d found his notes. Rhys had found the other one. The final goodbye. 

Gwen had thought the figure in Jack’s research had been fictional. Then she had spotted the impossibly thin man—his skin stretched over his bones—in the house with Jack. They’d spoken words too soft for Gwen to hear, despite Gwen’s efforts to close the distance between them. She came a moment too late.

The stranger had glared at Jack, twisted his fingers around his cane, and Jack had dropped to the wood floor of the forgotten kitchen.

Gwen had gone through this enough time over the years. Jack died and was resurrected so many times before her eyes she’d lost count. Each time, her heart had skipped a beat. Waiting. Hoping. Needing him to get back up again. Desperate that the immortal Jack Harkness wouldn’t stay dead.

More than any other time, though, Gwen prayed feverishly. The words almost graced her lips, but she had a bit more control than that. She had to present her best side. That courage. That woman who didn’t take shit from anyone. 

Because, well, she had her gun pointed at Death himself.

And he’d just turned around and spotted her.

His eyebrow flicked up and he rolled his eyes at her. “Really,” he said dryly. “A gun? Does it make you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Gwen admitted. “Actually it does.” She pursed her lips and tightened the grip. Sweat made it loose in her hand. Not good for her aim, though she didn’t intend to shoot Death in the face.

With an annoyed sigh, he asked, “Do you know who I am?”

“You’re Death,” Gwen replied.

He raised an eyebrow as if surprised. “Very good. Now, would you care to explain why you’re attempting to threaten me?”

“You’ve taken too many of my friends lately,” Gwen snapped. With her off-hand, she pointed at Jack’s still body. “Bring him back!”

“I was only doing what he wanted,” Death drawled.

Gwen’s throat tightened for a second. Tears stung her eyes. “I don’t care. Bring. Him. Back.”

Death picked lint off his suit jacket. “Not my job.”

“You do it all the time!” Gwen accused.

“I don’t,” Death replied. His tone remained annoyed, but civil. Gwen’s anger didn’t disturb his calm demeanor. “The one mistress even I obey is responsible for that.”

“What are you talking about?” Gwen demanded.

“It’s time that runs in his veins, dear girl. Living, breathing, forever upon forever time,” Death replied as if lecturing a failing careless student. “It’s the one thing even I can’t stop. At least, not for now.”

Just then, Jack gasped. Loud. Long. And then he coughed and hacked while he pushed himself up from the floor. His brows knitted together when he registered Gwen stood only a few feet away from him. “Gwen?” he croaked. “Gwen, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Aiming a gun at Death while trying to negotiate your safe return,” Gwen said quickly. “Which seems to be something that didn’t need doing.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jack said angrily.

“Why not, hm? You’re in trouble.”

“I’m not,” Jack told her. He regained his feet and stood straight. His greatcoat fell about him. On the outside, he looked like the fearless leader that had been master of Torchwood Cardiff.

On the inside, Jack had to be cut into a million pieces like she was. Toshiko, Owen, and Ianto. The grief was a raw open wound still for her too. But, as Jack had pointed out countless times by now, Gwen had Rhys. Gwen had a baby. He had no one.

Gwen dropped her gun and stared at Jack. “You really meant to leave like that. You meant it.”

Jack said nothing.

“If you’re going to continue this domestic, I’ll be on my way,” Death said. He turned towards the door.

“I didn’t say you could leave,” Jack growled.

Death spun back. “You were mine for a moment. Enough to grant my freedom.”

Jack began chanting in a strange language until he suddenly gasped for air and coughed. 

Death’s glare had intensified on the tall formerly-proud man.

“Stop it!” Gwen shouted.

“Little girl, you really don’t know how I operate,” Death answered.

Jack fell to his knees.

“What is the bloody point?” Gwen screamed. “You said it yourself, he can’t stay dead.”

Death sighed and Jack suddenly gasped for air. “It is getting rather boring.”

“Come on,” Jack begged. “Try again.”

Gwen stared with wide eyes at Jack.

“It’s pointless,” Death told him. His fingers flexed around the head of his cane. “We’ve been on and off again for months now. You’re beyond my abilities. Believe me, that is frustrating. But you’re not the only game on this planet at the moment and I have other things to do.”

He turned back towards the door and took a step away.

“Come on,” Jack hissed. “You want me gone.”

“You are an eyesore,” Death said. He paused and barely glanced over his shoulder at Jack. “There’s a pair of brothers. Winchesters. Pests almost as annoying as yourself. They seem to have a habit of finding loopholes and exploiting them. Try them.”

And then, like that, Death vanished.


End file.
